Komachi Akimoto
Komachi Akimoto (秋元 こまち Akimoto Komachi?) is one of the main Characters in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo is kind and shy, and likes to read books and write. However, once she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper. Along with her best friend, Karen Aqua, Kara is also a popular senior at her school. She is a volunteer at the school library, along with Karen, and often spends her time there writing stories. Her dream is to become a writer, and she exhibits particular talent in this: though he harshly criticized about the first half of it, Natts praised her first completed story upon the seventh revision, and he does not give praise lightly. Her parents own a traditional Japanese sweetshop, which has the same name as her, Komachi. Her alter ego is the Cure of Tranquility, Cure Mint (キュアミント Kyua Minto?). Her sister, Mandy, has also told the others in Pretty Cure that Kara is very weak and sulky when being even slightly criticized. Cure Mints "The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!" 安らぎの緑の大地、キュアミント！ Yasuragi no midori no daichi, Kyua Minto! Cure Mint (キュアミント Kyua Minto?), also known as the Cure of Tranquility, has a costume design resembling that of Cure Aqua, her counterpart. Cure Mints is noticeable braver than Komachi. She gains more strength and never hesitates about using it to help others. She, like Cure Dream, has a tendency to give out a speech about courage in the middle of the battle if she has a larger role in the episode, which often provokes the villains and tell her to shut up. Unlike most of the others in Pretty Cure, she focuses on protecting, using her attacks and agility to calls forth the forces of earth and hinder the enemies from hurting others unnecessary. Alone, Cure Mint can perform the attack Mint Protection. When her powers get upgraded with the Mint Leaf, she uses Mint Shield. After getting to know Milk better, all the five girls can combine their powers and the Symphony Set to do the attack Five Explosion. In the next season, Cure Mint's outfit changes, becoming more similar to the rest of the group. Her hair style is kept, though with a small rose on the butterfly. She is able to use the attack Emerald Saucer, which can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes. With the other five girls and their Cure Fleurets, she can perform Rainbow Rose Explosion and, with Milky Rose at the end of the season, Floral Explosion. Super Cure Mint Super Cure Mint (スーパーキュアミント Sūpā Kyua Minto?) is the upgrade Cure Mints recieves in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 The Movie Thanks to the Miracle Lights. Her powers are now increased. She can now fly with her butterfly wings. Her sleeves are now frillier. Her dress has an extra row of frills and her arm warmers are now longer. Her boots are now wider. Category:Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! Characters